


It's a Horror Thing

by orphan_account



Series: Woojin-Centered One-Shots [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, felix and jisung argue abt movie genres at the beginning, idk what else to tag sorry, jisung doesnt like horror films, they watch a horror movie and jisung hyunjin and jeongin cling to wooj, theyre all still bros i promise, woojin is the one the kids go to for comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 02:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21292379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Woojin's always stuck on the couch for horror movie nights.~aka the Children are scared and Woojin is comforting.
Relationships: Kim Woojin/Everyone
Series: Woojin-Centered One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534925
Comments: 1
Kudos: 70





	It's a Horror Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Stay  
Before you read, this series IS Woojin centered. If some of you can't handle reading about him, I understand, please don't read this but also please don't come at me for writing it. I write to cope with my negative feelings, it helps me to get things out this way. Woojin will forever be a part of skz in my heart, even if he won't be there physically. I will always include him in any of my upcoming/existing fics, even if it's in a small part, because he's still important to me.

“Hey, hop off my dick alright, it’s not my fault you can’t handle horror movies!”

Woojin sighed for the millionth time that night as he listened to Felix and Jisung bicker. He wasn’t alone, having Seungmin leaning on his shoulder, watching the two with bored eyes while the rest of the boys were setting up snacks in the kitchen. 

“Because I scare easy! And I’m not the only one here that does, okay?” Jisung said, crossing his arms as he glowered at Felix.

“And I’m sick of Disney movies and sappy romance films. I want something that I can watch all the way through for once-”

The door to the kitchen slammed open and Jeongin came marching out, Chan’s apron tied half-heartedly around his waist and an angry glint in his eyes as he grabbed Felix by the shoulder and dragged him into the kitchen. Chan’s voice was heard while the door was closing again, saying something about how we all need to compromise on movies everyone can watch comfortably.

Jisung had, at some point, moved to seat himself on Woojin’s free side and wrapped his arms around the older’s waist and sighed frustratedly. Woojin gave a gentle smile before reaching up to thread his fingers through his hair in a soothing rhythm while they waited for everyone to come back out.

It was only five more minutes of silence before the kitchen door was opening and Changbin came and crouched in front of the couch, face to face with a pouty Jisung. Changbin only had to raise one eyebrow before Jisung was huffing and turning to hide his face in Woojin’s neck, mumbling a curse under his breath.

Changbin’s hand came to rub a few circles on Jisung’s back sympathetically, looking at Woojin and Seungmin before explaining, “Felix convinced Chan to let him pick the movie. He’s going to choose a horror film out of spite and most of the kids in the kitchen aren’t happy.”

Seungmin perked up a bit, his interest in horror similar to Felix’s, “really? Did he say which one?”

Jisung took a deep breath and moved to he was basically plastered to Woojin’s side, but never once removed his face from his hiding spot at the base of his neck. Woojin could feel the boy’s hands trembling where they were gripping onto his shirt.

“I think he wanted to watch Hush because it’s the only one he has yet to see on Netflix. He didn’t want to dig into Chan’s DVD collection just yet.” Changbin responded, standing back up and stretching his legs for a moment. 

The kitchen door opened again as the rest of the boys filed out, Hyunjin and Jeongin with their arms crossed while Felix headed straight for the TV to get the movie set up. Chan and Minho had their arms full of small baked goods and a couple large bowls of popcorn, beginning to pass them out while everyone settled on the floor. 

Woojin was left alone with Jisung on the couch when the lights were finally turned off, and the movie began. He didn’t mind, but he knew the others left the couch open on purpose. The first time they had a horror night Woojin had his arms full of three crying maknaes and he was basically pinned to the floor until they calmed down. Chan decided putting Woojin on the couch was the easiest solution, he could have two of the kids on each side and one on his lap and still sit comfortably.

It started off okay, Jisung had ended up turning his head to lay on Woojin’s shoulder and watch for a while until the main characters best friend came running to her door all bloody and screaming about being chased. Woojin almost felt bad when Jisung squeaked and quickly hid his face in the elders shirt. 

For most of the movie, everyone stayed where they were. Only when the main character envisioned herself running away on her injured leg and dying did Hyunjin finally scramble up onto the couch and into Woojin’s lap, hiding half of his face and only watching with one eye, anxious to see what happened next. Jisung hadn’t moved, refusing to look at the screen at all, and Woojin couldn’t even blame him. The younger was squeamish and startled way too easily, all of the blood and injuries happening would only result in a sleepless night for the rapper and an unproductive work day tomorrow.

By the end of the movie, Woojin had his arms full of a tense Jisung and a shaking Hyunjin, pressing light kissed to the crown of their heads and muttering reassurances while he watched the others stretch their limbs out and stand back up. After a few minutes Hyunjin calmed down enough to move and promptly situated himself between Minho and Seungmin, asking if the three of them could sleep together before they all headed to Seungmin’s bed. 

Jisung lifted his head from Woojins shoulder, but never un-wrapped his arms from around his waist. Woojin kept his around the youngers shoulders while Jeongin approached them, hands fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. He opened his other arm and Jeongin hummed, gratefully burrowing himself into Woojin’s other side and sighing quietly, willing himself to calm back down again.

Chan gave him a look as he stood with Changbin, and Woojin just waved him off, “I’ll take these two tonight. They’ll help me with breakfast in the morning. Go get some sleep.”

Changbin yawned and stretched his arms above his head for a moment while Chan nodded, bending down to pick up Felix, who had somehow fallen asleep, and Woojin chuckled to himself. He watched the two walk down the hall and heard Jisung muttering crossly under his breath.

Woojin simply smiled and patted the youngers hair before ushering both of the boys to stand. “Let’s head off to bed, yeah?”

Jeongin, compliant as he was now very sleepy, stood up first and yawned into his hand while Woojin and Jisung stood up as well. Jisung had taken to hugging Woojin’s left arm, so Jeongin shifted a little to link arms of the rappers other side and they began to head for Woojin’s room, the last one available. 

All three of them went through nightly routines, quickly before settling into the bed. Jisung was no longer shaking, but he had a pretty firm grip around Jeongin’s waist as the youngest burrowed into Woojin’s neck. They got comfortable fairly quickly, and none of them remembered who fell asleep first.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you have an idea/prompt, im kinda empty  
(please be a woojin centered prompt though^^)


End file.
